Sakura's Realization
by KF7VEO
Summary: Sakura has made a mistake. now she must correct it before its too late. what will happen?


Sakura's realization

Sakura Haruno had come to realize that Naruto and Sasuke were very different.

During the war, Naruto had managed to convince sasuke to come back to the village and give up his evil thoughts and ways. But most importantly, he was able to get sasuke to finally go out with sakura. Sasuke's only request was that he could life in the Uchiha compound again. Naruto using his clones, had talked to the 5 kage's and the only way that they could agree to his terms was if he met theirs. Sasuke agreed and together, Naruto and sasuke met up with sakura (who had no idea what it took to get sasuke back) and the 3 of them a team again put an end to both tobi and madaraa.

Shortly there after they learned of Orochimaru's return to life after sasuke had to tell them everything that happened since he left the village as part of the agreement. With the hokage's permission, all of team 7 had tracked down and killed him. When they got back home sasuke had apologized to sakura for everything he put her through and asked her out. To which she said yes. She was so happy that she didn't noticed naruto's fake smile as she was as happy as ever. Tsunade had desided that team 7 needed time to recoup from both the war and the mission. So she gave them a few months. She knew of naruto's very deep love for sakura and had wished that she would be with him.

Unknown to everyone, sakura did love Naruto back. She just didn't know it her self yet. And it would take a lot of heart break on Naruto's part again before she would realize just how much she hurt him and how much she loved him. Which brings us to today. Naruto had just learded that sakura and sasuke are in a relationship. And she has come to her favorite male blonde.

"hey! Naruto!" she yelled as she ran up to him.

"hi sakura how are you?"

"ok but I need your help"

"anything. What can I do?"

"can we go back to your place? This is private"

"ok sure. " this request got him wondering what she could want. He pondered a few theories but gave up.

They reached his house and entered. It has been a while since she has been here. Just before the war \, about 3 months back. His apartment had been destroyed in Pain's attack and had been rebuilt on his request. It was as if the attack never happened.

"would you like something to drink?" he offered

"no. thank you. "

"ok. What did you want to talk about?" they sat on his couch in the living room

She looked service and was blushing a very deep red which caught his eye. "well, you know that me and sasuke are in a relationship?"

"yes" a pain stung his heart

"well, he asked me to have sex with him. I said I was not ready yet and he would know when I was. He reminded me that he is on the endangered clan list and would like for me to help him get off that list. He said that he would wait a little while but not too long before he asked again. After he asked me that I left to think. I decided that I would do it. But…"

"but what?" he did not really want to talk about this at all. His heart was breaking.

"but I want to please him as best I can. And I cant ask anyone but you to help me. if I asked Ino she would go blabbing her mouth off that I asked her…"

"What are you asking sakura?" he cut her off

"I want you to take my virginity so it doesn't hurt when im with him. I don't want to have the pain when im with him. Please Naruto, will you help me? your one of my best friends."

his heart skipped a beat

He closed his eyes and thought hard on her request. he loved her, and he couldn't say no to her . "yes sakura, I will. " he kept his fake smile hiding his feelings so well that she didn't notice it was fake.

"thank you Naruto. Ill make it up to you somehow. " she hugged him

"don't worry about it sakura. What are friends for anyway?"

"thanks. Are you free tonight? I have freed my entire schedule for this"

"yes im free. But I would ask that you go home and bring a change of clothes. "

"ok. What time should I be back?"

"as soon as you are done. "

She got up and left "ill be back" she said as she walked out.

Naruto had waited till she left and went and cleaned his house a bit. It was clean but some cloths were tossed around. He changed his bed sheets. He grabbed a scroll and unsealed it. he set the liquid contents on his dresser and set up the table. He had this planned for a while now but it was a just in case thing.

A few seconds later sakura knocked on the door.

She asked to take a shower, He let her in and locked the door. He shut all the blinds and led her to the spare bath room. He left and took one himself in the main bathroom. He changed into a orange set of sweats and a black top; he skipped the underwear. He waited for a second and sakura came out dressed in a white tanktop and red pj's. he indicated for her to follow him. He led her to his room.

Once in side he got closer to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him close. Deepening the kiss. His hand went to her waist and up her back. She moaned into the kiss. His hands went up and under her shirt and around her front and to her breasts. She moaned again. He grabbed her breast and massaged it earning another moan. Her hands went down to his chest. She lifted his shirt off tossed it. He did the same to her shirt and smiled seeing that she had no bra. She blushed and went to cover her self. He gently grabbed her wrists.

"don't cover yourself. You are perfect the way you are."

She kissed him and he reached for her breasts again and pleasured them. She broke the kiss and rested her head on his while moaning. He kissed her neck and down her breasts and down her stomach. He slowly removed her pj's and smilled as a neatly trimmed patch of pink hair. He leaned in and licked her legs up to her wet lower lips. She was panting at the pleasure he was giving her. he stopped and stood back up.

"before we do this I have something I want to do."

She nodded. He picked her up and set her on a leather table that was covered in oil.

"what is this? What are you doing?" she asked

"Something you will like." He replied. He had her on her stomach. He grabbed some more oil and starting at her legs, massaged her feet and legs.

"ohhhh" she moaned "that's good"

He gave a weak smile but her eyes were closed so she missed it. He worked up legs and stopped at her butt cheeks saving them for later. He started again with her hands. He worked from her right hand to her elbow, then to her shoulder. He moved to her left side and oiled up again. He worked on her hand and fingers to her shoulder making sure to get rid of any knots. He poured oil along her spine and she giggled. He spread the oil over to her shoulders, connecting the oil to each other. He moved down to her lower back making sure no part of her back was left dry. He then connected the oil on her back to the oil on her legs. Then he went to her sides. When he was finished with the first part, her back was so wet it would take a lot of effort to get if off; and anything that would touch it would also get majorly wet with it. By this time sakura was moaning softly. He lifted her hips and placed a very oiled wedge under her. he re-oils his hands and starts with her butt cheeks. As he works on them, he opens her legs some. He slowly and gently rubs the lips on her pussy. She gasps and moans at the contact. He gets her lips wet then slides a finger right on the slit. She gasps and moans loud. "ohhhhh, yeeeesss" it brings a smile to his lips knowing that he can pleasure her like this. He moves his fingers in to her and back out. Her hands grab a tight hold on the wet table. He starts out slow. He is pumping his fingers in and out of her wet cavern.

This time she could not control her own voice as she almost screams. He can feel her juices flow out on to his hand. He stops moving and waits for her to recover. When she calms down he pulls his fingers out of her folds. He flips her to her back and removes the wedge as she looks in his eyes.

"that was…where did you learn that?" she pants.

"I didn't. it just came to me. " he put oil on her stomach and the valley in between her perfect breasts and he massaged it on every part of her breasts. She moaned as he worked one of her soft mounds then worked on the other. He worked down her stomach. He moved to her pelvis area and her body is now covered in the massage oil except her head. He looked deep in her eyes waiting. She holds out her hand

"cam I have some?"

"sure." He pours some in her hand. She gets off the table and with her free hand she pulls his orange sweats down. He looks down at her and blushes like she has never seen and looks away.

"she places her oiled hand on his member and worked it in.

"Naruto?"

He looked back at her

"it is beautiful "

He smiled and blushed some more "really?"

"yes. Any woman would be in for a great night with this"

With that said she pumped his cock hard and fast. He moaned as she worked him faster and faster. She saw that his knees were getting weak and his knees gave out. She still worked his pulsing member and smirked as the thought that she could bring the strongest ninja she has ever known to his knees. He fell to his knees then to his back. She never stopped giving him the hand job. He started moaning loudly and thrashing around as the pleasure had taken him right to the edge and left him there. He was so close but he never came. He cried out in pleasure. She tightened her grip and went harder. When she felt his cock pulse very hard she gave one last pump upward and he cried bucking his hips in the air as he came hard. She moved in over his cock as he shot and it all went in her mouth. It tasted sweet and like ramen. For some reason she loved the taste a lot. He finished cuming and she swallowed every drop, then removed his sweats the rest of the way as he recovered. He slowly picked her up and set her on his bed. He hovered over her and her arms went around his neck. Her legs locked at her ankles around his waist. He leaned down and took her in for a heated kiss and she returned it.

He pulled out of the kiss "it will hurt" he said in a careing whisper

"I know"

"bite my shoulder to help with the pain"

She nodded and he leaned his shoulder to her mouth. A second later he thrusted himself in her all the way. He broke her barrier and she bit down very hard on his shoulder from the pain. Her nails dug in his back. He had stopped with the one thrust as he let her pain go away. She was still in pain but she moved her hips a little. He moved out till his head was just inside her. He thrusted back in her with the same slow speed. The pain had disappeared and was replaced with pleasure. She wanted him to go faster. She moved with his rhythm. He picked up speed and she matched his speed and rhythm. She lad released his shoulder and was moaning for him to not stop. He obeyed her wish and pounded her with everything he had. Her screaming had become a long one as his hips had become invisible due to his speed.

"yyyeeesssss!" she was crying. The pleasure had overloaded her as her eyes had rolled back in the sockets, her tongue was out of her mouth, her head was on its side, tears were flowing out her eyes and she was open-mouth moaning and groaning. Her multiple climaxes were long and very hard. He had a hard time keeping from cuming in her. he wanted her to have a mass amount of pleasure before he came.

She didn't even know she had said it, she didn't even know she had said anything for that matter.

"ssaassukeeee!" she screamed with her mouth open and tongue out.

He had slowed to a stop rather quickly. When he did her arms and legs had fell from around him. The same look of shear pleasure on her face. The blood from her virginity still on his member that was now softening. The need and want to cum for the first time in her now gone far from him. He rolled and faced away from her, his back to her. her body had the occasional twitch from still being high in the pleasurable feeling. She passed out.

A few hours later it was getting dark and close to dinner time when sakura woke. She remembered where she was and what had happened. She felt sore in-between her legs but she loved it. It was well worth it. She looked over at Naruto and reached out but stopped midway. She thought he figured he was asleep. She got dressed and picked up her clothes and kissed his shoulder and whispered a soft "thank you" as she left. She went back to her home and thought about what had happened but still didn't remember screaming sasukes name.

The next day she planned to use want she knew on sasuke that night. After a shift at the hospital she left a note for him at his house to meet her at one of the other Uchiha homes that he uses. What she didn't realize is what at that moment, sasuke was in his bedroom with a woman. She left the note on his counter and went to the house and fixed up the bed and a meal for dinner. She showered and was wearing a dress that was open in the back and down the front but covered her breasts and her lower area.

At dinner time he showed up and walked in. sakuara was laying on the table with some food on her body.

He looked at her "what are you doing?"

"you asked me to help you rebuild your clan. This is my answer" she replied 'this is going to be so good' she thought

"hm" he walked over to her and swept the food off her. he took her lips with his own. He had started to remove his clothing then her own. He shoved his length in her. and broke the kiss "your not a virgin?"

"I am. My hymen broke in the war. Im sorry"

"good" he started to ram him self in her. she felt pleasure but this was different. It wasent caring like naruto's was. She couldn't place it but it was different. Maybe It was cold. She didn't know.

With in a few minuets he came. He emptied his seed in her and pulled out.

"sasuke?"

"what?"

"I wasn't done. Why did you stop?"

"im tiered and couldn't go on." He fell asleep right after that.

It wasn't a lie, he was tiered but he didn't want to tell her the truth. Plus there was Naruto. He would kill him if he found out that he was cheating on sakura.

She lied awake the whole night thinking on what just happened. She thought back to the academe. When they were young. Sasuke was just as cold then as he was now. She remembered that she would ask him out countless times but he rejected her each and every time. She remembered that right after that Naruto would comfort her. he would asker out

"hey sakura? Since sasuke wont go out with you, why don't you do out with me?"

Those had been the words he had used so long ago. Naruto cared for her. he protected her from harm. But sasuke didn't. it was Naruto not sasuke that saved her from Garra during the exam. It was Naruto not sasuke that made her smile when she felt down when sasuke had rejected her or just sad in general. She remembered the promise he made. When sasuke had left. The memory coming back to her.

**Flashback**

The team selected to bring back sasuke was just turning to leave.

"wait!" sakura cries

They turn to see sakura. "sakura" Naruto says

"I already heard about it from the hokage." shikamaru says I cant take you on this mission. Not even you were able to convince sasuke, right? So there's no choice but to use force to persuade him to come back with us. Sakura. Your job is done."

"that means… Sakura, did you talk to sasuke? "

That's when she lost control of her emotions. She started to cry.

"Naruto… this is the only favor I will ever ask of you… bring… bring sasuke back. I couldn't convince him. I couldn't stop him. I'm sure the only person who can stop him… the only person who can save him is… Naruto… only you!"

He smiles and looks down "you really love him, huh?" she looks at him. "I understand very well the pain you are going through." She is shocked that he can know what she is feeling. She flashes back to the day that her and sasuke talked on the bench.

**2nd flashback**

"Sakura, I really wanted to ask you something." Sasuke tells her

"huh?"

"what do you think of Naruto?"

"he's become accustomed to interfering with my love. He has fun watching me struggle. Naruto knows nothing about me. he's just annoying."

**End 2****nd**** flaskback**

The young sakura has tears flowing out her eyes at the memory. "Naruto." She is hugging herself as she cries. "thank you. "

He gives her a thumbs up "I will bring sasuke back for sure! That's a promise of a lifetime!"

'he always understood me. he always helped me. Naruto!' she thought

As the group walked away she watched them as best she could through the tears. She watched them leave to go after him.

**End flashback**

She was cring again as she remembered what Naruto had said. "you really love him, huh? . . . . I understand very well the pain you are going through."

'how?' she thought 'how could he know how I felt?' then it hit her 'unless he loved someone. Someone who didn't love him back. – unless he loved me."

And again a thought had come to her as she remembered "I will bring sasuke back for sure! That's a promise of a lifetime!"

'he had said those words to me when he left. which means…' her eyes went wide with realization 'naruto loves me and he went after sasuke to fulfill the promise he made me. he know I loved sasuke. And yet he made a promise to bring him back for me. naruto was willing to give is life for me if it meant sasuke would return. How could I be so blind? He even helped me yesterday."

Finally her last memories came back to her as she remembered that she had said sasuke's name.

'What have I done?' she realized Naruto must be depressed when he herd sasuke's name.

sasuke might not love her as she thought. The memory of her and sasuke talking on the bench replayed in her mind.

**2nd flashback replay**

"Sakura, I really wanted to ask you something." Sasuke tells her

"huh?"

"what do you think of Naruto?"

"he's become accustomed to interfering with my love. He has fun watching me struggle. Naruto knows nothing about me. he's just annoying."

**End 2****nd**** flaskback replay**

"why would he ask me about what I thought about Naruto? He never care about what I think. Let alone about Naruto. What if…' she gasped 'what if it wasn't sasuke? What if it was Naruto? I need prof. ill ask him when he wakes up.'

She looked out the window. It was sunrise already. She had been thinking all night. Soon she will have her answers.

A few minuets later sasuke woke from his sleep. He looked and found a pair or emerald eyes looking at him with a smile.

"good morning sasuke" she said in a sweet voice.

"morning" he replied in his usual cold voice.

"i would like to change my opinion that I made so long ago."

"really? Which opinion? "

"the one I gave you when we sat on the bench and you asked me what I thought about Naruto"

"what? I never asked you that. And why should I care of your opinion of Naruto? Yes he is our friend but I don't care what you think of him"

"do you love me?"

"of corse I do."

"then tell me sasuke"

"I love you sakura"

"then make love to me. and don't just fuck me. I want you to make love to me"

"what? There is no difference? It is just sex." She got up and put her cloths on. "what are you doing? You said you," she cut him off

"you don't love me. there is a difference. I realized that last night. I thought you were going to make love to me. but you didn't. you just came once and didnt even to bother to make me cum. Last night was all about you and your clan. That's all I will ever be to you isn't it? And don't lie to me."

"you are right about everything. Im sorry but you are. I don't love you. "

For some reason she didn't feel upset about it." thank you sasuke for telling me the truth." She walked to the door "and last night was not my first time. The night you asked me to help you, I went straight to Naruto. I asked him to help me please you. He did. He took… no, I gave him my virginity. He made love to me. He was and is a sex god compared to you." She walked out "and he is bigger than you!" she shot the door and ran out of the compound. She ran. She ran as fast as she could to HER blond, the love of HER life.

She had realized that her heart belongs with Naruto. She was going to give him heart and make up for all the wrong she did to him.

She saw his home in sight. She ran up the stairs and in side. She stopped. It was quiet. Way too quiet. She walked through the home and to his bedroom. She went inside and saw him still ling there in the exact same position she had left him in. she removed her sandals and got on the bed.

"Naruto?" she whispered. She reached out and pulled him to his back. She gasped as she saw him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. His member still had dried blood on it. It was the blood from her innocence. It was dried on. She caressed his face and pulled him to look at her.

"Naruto, im so sorry. This is my fault." She whispered "I should have realized you love me. please come back to me. I need you in my live. Naruto I love you. I regret it took so long for me to see it. I love you Naruto." She shed her cloths and tossed them on his. She rolled his to his other side and laid in front of him. "Naruto, im yours forever. My heart and body are yours. Please come back to me."

She kissed him on his lips. He came back out of his mind when he felt the kiss. She pulled him flush on her body. He his eyes closed and he fell asleep. She was scared he had died but was soon put as ease from his breathing. She slept the day away with him.

The next day he woke to the site of pink hair. He tried to move but found he couldn't. he looked and found that he was held down by none other than sakura. The woman he loved more than life self.

She stirred and looked up at him and smiled "morning my love"

His heart skipped a beat at her words.

"im sorry for what I did. I know that I can never make up for what I did to you and that you you might not forgive me. but I love you Naruto. You are the only one in my heart now. I was blinded by him that I didn't see what matters most to me."

"what is that?"

She smiled hearing his voice.

"you"

He smiled back

"I love you sakura."

"I love you Naruto. You and you only"

"you and you only"

They spend the day in his bed doing all sorts of things. The first thing though was she erotically cleaned the blood of his lower area.

Years later they sat under a tree naked looking out over a beautiful ocean view. She sat in his lap with him still inside her from their favorite thing to do. Once Ino got wind of them being together and how much they screw around she said that they were nymphos. They counted how many times they do it and the minimum was around 26 times. They agreed with Ino and loved every second of it.

It was around 60 years since they found love with eachother. But it never showed. Kruma had made them immortal and after a few wars the world had said enough and was at peace. Today was their anniversary. They never had a human wedding as naruto's great beast inside him said as far as anyone was concerned they were married already, going by the animal world standards atleast, they were mated for life and acted like it.

A year after the peace finally came, Naruto and bee let there demon beasts free. The others came back to life and all of them roam freely and keep to them selves. There are those that rty to start more conflicts but the great beasts put a stop to them quickly. They are loved by all and once a year they visit Naruto and sakura for their great sacrifices during the wars.

At the moment Naruto and sakura live their life of tons of sex and love and being one.

"I love you Naruto"

"'I love you too sakuta"

She turned her head and kissed him lustfuly on his lips and rolled her hips deeply on him. He moaned and rocked up into her.

Such was their days now. They did on occasion go visit the nations again but they have not for a few months now. As the years passed and the world got older, so did the world.

At some point everyone passed away. The world just was empty. All but Naruto and sakura. They stayed alive in a quiet world. Even all the wild life was gone. All dead and gone. The great beasts had long since reached their life span and laid down to sleep an endless sleep.

Naruto and sakura still fuck like rabbits but start to miss everyone they once knew.

Then one day in ther sleep they vanished from the world and appeared in a soft meddow of grass. They woke and looked around.

'hi there' came a voice.

They looked and saw a woman with red hair

"mom?"

"Yes son. You remember me"

"yes but…"

"but you are wondering what happened?"

He nodded

"well to put it simply. Your in heaven. You and sakura didn't die though. Your love and devotion to stopping the wars and the lasting peace has earned you a place as one of the few that didn't die but still came here anyway. It's a very rare thing to earn here. This place was made just for all of us. You 2 are are here with us forever now. All your friends are here. They are all visiting and making new memories."

They were shocked at first then soon went and visited with their friends again. Love and friendship filled the whole of existence.


End file.
